Europe's Living a Celebration
|year = 2003 |position = 7th |points = 81 |previous = Dile que la quiero |next = Dime}} Europe's Living A Celebration was the Spanish entry at the 2002 Contest held in Tallinn, performed Rosa López. It was part of Rosa's prize for winning the first season of Operación Triunfo. Rosa was joined onstage by five of the other finalists in her season, including David Bustamente and David Bisbal, both of whom became huge stars in Spain. Another finalist, Gisela, went on to represent Andorra at Eurovision in 2008. The song was performed 5th on the night following Greece and preceding Croatia. At the close of voting, it finished in 7th place with 81 points, one of Spain's best results in the 21st century. Lyrics Spanish= (Celebration, celebration) (Celebration, celebration) (Celebration, celebration) (Celebration, celebration) (Celebration, celebration) Estoy feliz de encontrarme hoy aquí Y no me preguntes más porqué Ya corre en mis venas la emoción Y nace en mí una ilusión Siento algo nuevo en mi interior Que me llega a ti Un camino por hacer (camino por hacer) Sin nada que esconder Europe's living a celebration Todos juntos, vamos a cantar Europe's living a celebration Nuestro sueño - una realidad No se oirán jamás las voces que no Nos dejen dar el paso final Si existe en nosotros la pasión Y brilla una luz en tu interior Ahora el tiempo nos cambió Y será para siempre No dudes por favor Lo dice el corazón Europe's living a celebration Todos juntos, vamos a cantar Europe's living a celebration Nuestro sueño - una realidad No nos dejes amor (No lo hagas, por favor) No digas adiós (Nunca jamás) Y crece, va creciendo La fuerza y la ilusión Oh (Celebration, celebration) Oh hoh yeah hey, yeah hey (Celebration, celebration) Ooh (Celebration, celebration) (Celebration, celebration) Europe's living a celebration Todos juntos, vamos a cantar Europe's living a celebration Nuestro sueño - una realidad Europe's living a celebration Nuevos tiempos - la necesidad Europe's living a celebration Es tu fiesta y no hay vuelta atrás Celebration, celebration |-| Translation= I'm happy to be here today And don't you ask me why again The emotion already runs through my veins And an illusion is born inside of me I feel something new inside of me That leads me to you A path to be made (path to be made) With nothing to hide All of us, we're going to sing Our dream - a reality We'll never hear the voices that stop us From making the last step If passion exists within us And a light shines inside of you Now the times have changed And it will be forever Don't hesitate, please Your heart says it All of us, we're going to sing Our dream - a reality Love, don't leave us (Don't do it, please) Don't say goodbye (Never ever) And the strength and the illusion Will keep growing and growing New times - we need It's your party and there's no going back Celebration, celebration Videos Category:Spain Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2002 Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Big Five